


Why are you acting like a six year-old?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: your scream woke up the entire building because you’re so damn excited about the first snow fall and i’m going to give you a piece of my mind except you’re really cute
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Why are you acting like a six year-old?

Feyre wakes up to the weirdest combination of sensations.

She’s cold, more than usual. The light coming from outside her dorm window is a strange grey color, as if it’s still night but the sun is coming out on a changed Earth. And then there’s the noise. That’s what woke her up, really. Loud voices screaming on the corridor. And God, she knows those voices.

“Come on, Az, we’re gonna lose so much time because of you!!”

“It’s six in the morning Cass, I don’t think we’re losing daylights, just chill.”

And then the other voice, the one she’s cursing and loving all at once every time she hears it. Rhysand’s voice.

“Guys, we’re not getting any younger, and the snow isn’t getting any fresher, Come ooon!!”

The snow? Is that what the strange light is coming from? Feyre gets up slowly to watch outside, and indeed, the entire campus is covered in a very thick coat of snow, untouched. She takes a minute to admire it, the beauty and the calm of the morning of this winter morning.

Her blissful silence doesn’t last long though, because Rhysand and his brothers are still yelling in the hallway. With a sigh, she puts on her socks and opens the door. 

“Guys, are you serious?? It’s so early and -”

She’s cut off in the middle of her sentence by the sight in front of her. Rhys is grinning at her, his cheeks flushed red by the cold, his black hair covered in snowflakes.

“Feyre, good you’re up! Come on!”

He’s already grabbing her hand, but she pulls away. “I’m not going anywhere, have you seen the outside?”

He laughs. “Of course I have, why do you think I want to go back out?! Now come on,” he continues as he enters her dorm room and grabs her jacket, the one she knows he loves to see her wear. “Put on your shoes.”

It’s strange seeing him stand here inside her room. He asked her out a few weeks back, and they’ve been on a few dates since, but he still hasn’t spent the night with her. They barely even kissed, to be honest. But right now, she doesn’t want to think about that, because he has the largest grin on his lips, and his eyes are sparkling with an energy she never saw before. He looks like he’s a six years-old on Christmas day, and she can’t bring herself to bring him down. So she rolls her eyes, puts on her shoes and jacket, and follows him outside to join his brothers.

***

She regrets her decision the second she steps foot outside. The cold is bitter against her throat, and she realizes she hasn’t brought a scarf with her. But she looks up and watches as Cassian and Azriel start building what looks like forts in the snow. Rhys lets go of her hand to join them, and soon, three rather small walls are standing in the fresh snow, and each brother is standing in front of one with a mischievous grin on their lips.

“Archeron, what are you standing there for? Aren’t you building your protection?” Cassian asks her suddenly, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Protection? Against wha -”

She can’t finish her word before she’s hit by an enormous snowball. Azriel bursts out laughing, and she glares at him. But she’s soon forgotten, because Rhys throws a snowball at his brother, and Azriel dives behind the wall of snow closest to him.She watches incredulous as each brother starts hitting the others, and it’s almost funny. Until snowballs start flying in her direction, too.

“Hey! I’m not playing your game!”

“You think this is a game? Oh, you are sorely mistaken, Archeron!” And with that, another snowball hits her, right in the face.

But when she opens her eyes, she sees Rhys running towards her. And she doesn’t have time to think before he’s howled her up from the ground and has started running to his snow fort. She half heartedly struggles against his grip, but she can’t stop but start laughing hysterically.

They reach the wall and he crashes on the snow, taking her down with him.

“What are you doing?” She asks him in a laugh.

“Protecting you.”

“I didn’t want to participate in this, anyway!”

His face falls, as if he just now realizes he might have made a mistake. But she sits up and puts a finger on his lips. “It’s okay. But now that I’m here, what do you say we beat you brothers' asses together, now?”

***

They throw snowball after snowball, and they are both soaking wet after about ten minutes. Panting, Feyre collapses against the wall.

“You all right?” Rhys tells her, still on his knees, throwing a ball towards Azriel.

“I am, I just need a break.”

He immediately crouches down to join her, and they catch their breath together. Feyre finds herself staring at him, as he closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall behind him. He’s so gorgeous, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, his muscled chest moving up and down as he breathes, a soft grin on his lips. And as she looks at those lips, she thinks back about their last dates together, when she thought he would follow her into her bedroom but he just gave her a quick kiss on the lips before bidding her goodnight. And she finds herself asking.

“Why don’t you want to spend the night with me?”

He opens his eyes and turns to look at her. “What?”

“We’ve been… sort of... dating, for three weeks now. I’ve given you all the openings I could think of, but you still won’t come to my room. Why?”

He doesn’t speak for a minute, looking at her. “Oh, Feyre, I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me yet.”

“Why did you think that?”

“Well, I know your last relationship was hard and I didn’t want to push you into anything.”

She chuckles. “You know, that’s mighty chivalrous of you, but don’t worry, I am completely comfortable with sleeping with you.”

And with that, she slides a hand up his face and cup his cheeks to make him kiss her. His lips are cold, but welcoming as they brush against hers.

“Hey,” Cassian voice sounds from the other side of the courtyard, “if you guys are done canoodling, can we please get back to business?”

Rhysand laughs against her lips. “Do you want to go back inside?”

But she looks at him, all flushed and smiling, and she shakes her head. “No, we can finish the fight. And once we’ve beaten them, what do you say you come back to my room and we get out of those wet clothes?”

His smile turns feral. “I would love that.”

They share one last kiss before turning back to their stack of snowballs.


End file.
